prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Funky Fur Gold Coord
(ファンキーファーゴールド) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Universe Queen. It has made a cameo appearance in episode 26, and it officially appears in episode 27 worn by Mel Shido. It resembles the Funky Fur Red Coord, and the Funky Fur Purple Coord, and also the Funky Fur Silver Coord, Funky Fur Lilac Coord and the Funky Fur Green Coord but with different bottoms and shoes. User Appearance Tops A gold sequin tube top with two black straps inches beneath it that wrap around the torso. Over this is a pink jacket with bunched elbow-length sleeves. Several colorful patches are sewn all over it, and going down the middle is a gold zipper. Silver fur lines the shoulders and back of the neck. Included is a green mesh choker, a gold pearl necklace with a cursive D charm, black half-gloves, and two chain necklaces of yellow and blue. On each wrist are two bracelets, one is beige fur and a yellow and gold ruffle, the other is a fuchsia ruffle and gold chain. Bottoms A gold sequin miniskirt with small cuts in the fabric, exposing black material. Meltic StAr is vertically written in pink on the right side, along with three stars. Included is a yellow belt with a gold heart-shaped buckle that has a red knotted bow on the side covered in blue, white, red, and yellow speckles. A white fluffy tail accessory hangs from it, and on the front is a gold loop attached to three chains, two of fuchsia, the other blue. Shoes Lime boots with a thin wedge heel and gold zipper. A fuchsia chain wraps around the ankle with a knotted bow and beige fur pom-pom on the side. Black enamel stockings are included with the side of the leg entirely exposed, sewn together with black string. Above the left knee is a furry silver strap accent with gold pearl chains and studs. Accessory A gold sequin hat with a silver grey furry pom-pom and knotted ribbon on the corner. Game is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in 2018 Series Limited Time Collection. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Cometic Silhouette Arcade.png IMG 20180901 180408.png BW-B12jXK-w.jpg Sp logo kiratto prichan.jpg Mainimg pc kiratto prichan.png Mainimg sp kiratto prichan.png Main-sp kiratto prichan.png 7E5D275B-811E-4D8B-95E3-08AE3A5847E3.png 1538270744007.jpg 1538270767687.jpg deluxe_melticstar_04.png deluxe_melticstar_05.jpg deluxe_melticstar_01.png 2A12471C-AB27-4982-ABAC-8BE13FAFB6AB.jpeg E2ABEAAD-4558-4106-9D8E-B2D3A9B61CF8.jpeg 4-26.png 9989CFB6-3B29-41CA-BDAF-A7DDC5D16375.png 7499770F-53F3-4737-9506-B306DE43FA50.jpeg E98E2A4D-144C-4100-8800-D29763D36657.png Dq-diYNU8AALggK.jpeg Dq-diYQU8AA154G.jpeg 3A21F091-D530-4204-9955-E3A080B25D7C.png 75564B7C-9796-44DC-AEB1-FC7327C231E8.jpeg 0B0948C1-56C5-4499-979B-709B3AE65D97.jpeg U.S.A..png 8408C0B0-8234-4D1D-A17E-4FAB58E7F940.jpeg F0C88636-5ABD-478F-A1F6-A01DBF86F5D0.jpeg 7F27CCF4-6291-4361-A17E-E68024852A28.jpeg 46B3A3F0-BED1-484B-A4CF-ADCCB15591B6.jpeg Dz66EjFU8AESqAu.png Dz1X6ubU0AAH3cq.jpg Dsm7R0OUwAEW9Iq.jpg 71dDFeI5BqL. SL1268 .jpg Anime Screenshots Go! Up! Stardom! 22.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 46.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance.png Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 1.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Meltic StAr Funky Fur.png Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Funky Fur KiraTicket.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 1.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 2.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 3.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 5.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 6.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 7.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 8.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 9.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 11.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 12.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 13.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 14.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 15.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 16.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 17.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 18.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 19.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 20.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 23.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 24.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 25.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 26.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 27.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 30.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 31.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE End Pose 3.png Meltic StAr Eyecatch.png Funky Fur Gold.PNG Category:Cool Coord Category:Universe Queen Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:2018 Series Limited Time Live Category:Mel Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Super Rare Coord